In the related art, a technique is known by which a print condition of a recording medium is read before erasing processing in an erasing apparatus, determination is made regarding whether to perform erasing processing, and transport of the recording medium to a decoloring processing unit is prohibited if the information representing that the image is not to be decolored is included in the read image.
For the decoloring apparatus in the related art, a configuration in which an image processing function and a determination function are provided in a management apparatus which can communicate with the decoloring apparatus in order to avoid the decoloring apparatus being expensive as a whole is known.
In the related art, there is a problem in that a processing ability is indefinite in variety when a PC is used as the management apparatus, for example and in that a time period until a determination result is obtained after the read image data is obtained by the management apparatus is unstable.
Therefore, a subsequent sheet is supplied after the image on the sheet is read and determination processing by a determination unit in the management apparatus is then completed, in the related art.
However, there is a problem in terms of throughput in the configuration in the related art in which the subsequent sheet supply is performed after waiting for the completion of the determination processing by the management apparatus.